Hidden in the Rain
by Aeonhand
Summary: Cedar is a young girl, lost in city life. A strange boy and a frightening mishap land her a remote area, settled by two very different towns. What kind of life will she live here? Is this her chance to start over, or just another road to failure?


The sun set on the city, retracting its warm light from the smoggy and grimy air. The dull gold rays seeped away from the tall buildings, abandoning the lone figure on the roof. Her pale lavender eyes scanned the ragged horizon, taking in the uneven lilt of the rooftops as they shattered what could have been a phenomenal sunset. She sighed, and her small breath caught up in a rooftop gust, forcing smog down her throat. She choked out the grit, and hunched her shoulders. This had been stupid. Coming up here hoping for peace. This was a city. New York City no less. The city that never sleeps. She sighed again and sat down on the grainy roof, talking aloud to herself. "If you hate it here, then move. Just up and go…" Her tiny little voice didn't even make a dent in the smog. She grimaced, and looked around. The world was painted in shades of grey, with flecks of grit floating in the air…faint bits of purple and dirty orange wafted around, as if they wanted to breathe some kind of life into the bones of the city. Her pale, tiny hands lay flush against the dirty rooftop, almost glowing in the odd twilight. She shifted her fingers, watching as dust built up under her fingers, and streaked on the metal. The jacket she had on was heavy and grey, and it too dragged against the dirt, creating a pattern. She smiled and stood, laughing as she looked at the odd markings. They were pretty, impromptu art in an unlikely place…The wind roared up, and suddenly blasted away the tiny marks, obliterating the pretty little works. Her smile fell, and suddenly she wanted to cry.

"Nothing survives here…nothing at all…"

A feeling of intense despair hit her square in the gut. And she stood there, letting it wash over her. She had hated it here for years…but for some reason this sealed it. This gritty sunset, and the heartless wind, had finally pushed her over the edge. She spat on the ground, turned heel, and ran. Fury and sorrow chased her heels as she fled, threatening to overtake her. She dug in her heels and flew down the stairs, slamming the rooftop door closed behind her. If she could just make it into her apartment, just throw her stuff into a bag and go, she would be free of this place. Once and for all she could escape this city that had held her captive for all 19 years of her life, and find somewhere free. Somewhere she could breathe, where grass would grow, where flowers and animals and rivers…she could hardly breathe. All these beautiful things…it's impossible right? There was no place left on the earth with life going on, full force? Right?

She shook her head violently, forcing out the stupid thoughts away. "Just pack." She said to herself, violently cramming clothes into a bag. Her knuckles scraped the edge of the suitcase, and she flinched and sucked the cut, her mind on fire with future plans, with what she should pack, with where she would go…she didn't care. It didn't matter. "Just go."

She slammed her suitcase closed, and tapped the pockets of her jacket to make sure it was still there, and stopped. She spoke aloud again, more just to make noise than anything. "so, it doesn't matter where I'm going, because I'm just going to go…" she grabbed her suitcase and just walked out, leaving her apartment door ajar, the keys on the handle.

Her boots clomped on the floor, her skirt flopping against her legs, her sandy hair sliding over her shoulders; dust feel from her jacket… the world seemed to slow to nothing, to break away in little bits, and she walked away from her home in slow motion, hardly breathing.

…

Dirk had just finished up his delivery, and was on his way home when he saw her, walking dreamlike down the stairs of a crumbly looking apartment. She was young, eighteen or so. A suitcase over her shoulder and a tattered coat meant she was going somewhere, but the look on her face was alarming. She looked like she was going to collapse, she was shaking so, and her eyes looked hollow. He frowned, hitching his mailbag over his shoulder, and walked over to her. He stopped just in front of her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Umm, Miss? Are you okay?"

The girl flinched, and her pale eyes flickered back to life. She tightened her grip on her bag, and nodded.

"Yes. I'm okay. I was just…thinking." She spoke quietly, causing the boy to lean in. He was rather cute, with a soft face and happy green eyes. But that's not why she couldn't stop looking at him. There was so much life, so much vividness in him…suddenly she had a plan, an inkling of what to do. She smiled, and asked a completely strange question.

"Where are you from?"

He looked taken aback, his hand flying to his hat, and his cheeks turning a bright red. After a moment he smiled again, and replied.

"I kind of travel everywhere, but I 'live' in the city. I visit all kinds of places. I just came back from a place called Konohana…It's pretty there, lots of wildlife and stuff."

He moved his hands animatedly when he spoke, forming quotations with his fingers on the word 'live'. But after the bit about Konohana, he petered out, looking concerned. He leaned in close to the girl, wondering why it was she was so angry looking.

"Miss? Um, are you sur—"

She cut him off, her small hand over his mouth. Her eyes were blazing now, a harsh purple. Her mouth was set in a determined line, and she stood like she was ready to take on the world. When she spoke, her voice was steady and sure.

"How do I get to Konohana? How much is it to get there?"

Dirk smiled uncertainly. He shrugged, wondering what was with this girl, and just how crazy she was… but, regardless, he answered.

"It's a secluded place, and there are no cars or trains to get there…you'd have to go in by horse. I do all the time, to deliver mail and such. But are you sure you'd like it there…?"

She was gone already. The moment he'd said horse…he sighed. What an interesting girl. Wonder if she'll actually go to Konohana…

…

"Your name please?"

The ticket woman was pleasant, quickly filling out the form for a Konohana ticket. The girl jumped a bit, her mind brought quickly back to reality. She smiled, and gave her information.

"My name is Cedar Harris, age 19."

She handed the woman her driver's license, wand waited. The woman looked at her skeptically, her glasses slipping down her nose.

"You look young for your age…I would call you eighteen, or better seventeen Miss."

She smiled broadly, and handed her back her license.

"That'll come in handy when you get older. You can always lie about your age!"

Cedar smiled uncertainly. She wasn't sure why people were so obsessed with looking like they were twenty their entire lives. People get older…it's just a part of life.

She nodded to the woman and shifted her bag, her ticket ready. The train would take her most of the way there, and when it stopped, she would need to rent a horse to finish the trek. There were guides and such offered, so travelers would arrive safely…but she was still a bit worried. She'd never even touched a horse before, much less ridden one. She shook her head, speaking to herself.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

As if on cue, the train arrived, hissing and spewing smoke. She squinted her eyes against the fog, her ticket held tight in her hand. She watched as families bid tearful goodbyes, exchanging hugs and kisses, and felt her chest tighten. She had no family to say goodbye to, no one to wish her well… she sneered at herself, and bit her lip. _Stupid thoughts like that will get you nowhere. _She thought, her shoes causing the steps to clang as she boarded the train. People filed in after her, Businessmen mostly. She took the first seat she found, plopping quickly down and hunching low in her seat. A conveniently placed bag ensured no one would join her, and her eyes found the window.

"The rest will be easy"

She muttered to herself. Easy as breathing.

…

_I am going to die. I am going to die._

This one thought battered at her head as the pony beneath her screamed in fear, plunging onward through the mountains. Its compact white body practically flew over the ground, the cart behind it bouncing and clattering over the path. Animals leapt out of the way, scattering to the sides as she flew onwards.

"Stop! Stop!"

She screamed at the horse, over and over, her hands clinging tightly to its lathered neck. Its eyes were nearly pure white with terror, and it was deaf to her words. Cedar whimpered, scared out of her mind. A bear had wandered onto the untamed mountain path, spooking both hers and her guide's horses. The small white pony had bolted in the opposite direction of the guide, snapping the rope that had bound it to the other horse.

So without reigns, Cedar was stuck on the back of a crazed pony, begging for it to stop, unable to take any kind of command over it. There was no saddle. The guide had thought, seeing as her pony was tethered to the guide's horse, it wouldn't move fast enough for her to need one. Wrong. Now her legs slid off the pony's sweating back, and her arms could barely hold her on. She tightened her knees, and closed her eyes, terrified.

A change in the sound of hooves jolted Cedar out of her reverie, and her eyes snapped open. They were on a bridge. A little cobblestone bridge. Hope ignited in her. _Maybe there's a town near here?_. Desperation seized her heart. The pony still wouldn't slow…

And there it was, a little flicker. Cedar's eyes fell on the fox, its red gold pelt shining in the sun. In its confusion it had run right into the road, directly in the way of the pony's sharp hooves. She cried out, jerking the pony's neck, begging it to stop. The fox stood, legs splayed, in the center of the road, frozen in fear. Cedar cried out again, and the pony screamed in rage-

And they went off the road. In a split second the pony had veered, avoiding the fox. Now, in free fall, Cedar pondered death again. Is this really how she was going to die? Crushed by a pony and cart after plummeting over a cliff?

Her thoughts were brought to a painful end as the ground rushed up to greet her, much faster than she would have thought. The air was cracked out of her lungs as her back hit hard earth, and her head spun as she struck it off a rock. Loud splintering sounds could be heard as her wagon met a grisly fate, shattering as it hit the ground.

She shuddered as suddenly the world came to a stop, and stilled. No more was she fighting to stay on a crazed horse's back, no more was the world flying by her… in fact, it was very peaceful now… there was grass everywhere, and the burble of a creek nearby. As the ringing in her head quieted, she could hear the softer things; the whisper of trees, the chirps of bird and bug. Her pony limped over and nosed her, its ears forward. She moaned quietly, and attempted to move her hand. A twitch was all she could manage. But it seemed to be enough for the beast, and it lay beside her, resting. Cedar sighed, able to breather normally again. She hurt in so very many places…she dare not move. Instead, she watched the world around her through slowly closing eyes. And, surrounded in green and lulled by the sound of birds, the battered girl finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

…

"Hello? Hello? Are you alright?"

The inquiry of an Englishman brought her exhausted mind to the surface. Slowly she opened her eyes, moaning as she did so. A well dressed Englishman, getting up there in age, and a frightening looking Asian woman stood over her. The woman's dark eyes looked sharp and wary, and invoked unease in Cedar. A red headdress covered her dark, silky hair, and fell over her narrow shoulders. The red dot on her forehead moved a bit as her brows went together, and her cold voice made cedar flinch.

"Are you okay?"

The Englishman pushed the woman aside gently and muttered something about 'scaring her'. He leaned over Cedar, concerned. His small blue eyes were crinkled around the edges, telling of years of smiling and laughter. His pale hair was thinning, and he covered his bald spot with a pleasant green hat. A high collared coat was accented with a rose, and a tie was tucked neatly into his sweater. Cedar smiled on impulse when she looked at the pleasant man, and took his sturdy hand when he offered it, standing on shaky legs. She finally answered their question, nodding slowly.

"Yes. I'm fine. Kind of."

The Englishman smiled at her, and told her his name.

"I am Rutger, Mayor of a small town called Bluebell. It is a pleasure to meet you." he shook her frail hand and smiled. When the oriental woman did not do so, he introduced her as well.

"This is Ina. Mayor of Konohana."

Cedar gasped, the familiar name hitting her ears. So, after all this, she had actually found it? But…Ina was so cruel looking, so frightening. She instinctively leaned closer to Rutger, as if to shield herself from the woman. Her head spun a bit. There was so much to take in…she swayed a bit on her feet, and Ina rushed to catch her. Ina spoke to herself and then Cedar, clearly ignoring the older man.

"She's hurt and exhausted…would you like to stay with me?"

Cedar tried to think straight, bracing her legs to keep herself still. She opened her mouth, but before she could answer, an enraged Rutger strode forth.

"How dare you Ina? How could you trick the poor girl into living in your awful town!"

Ina's nostrils flared, and her eyes turned molten black. She stood up as tall as she could, her fists balled. She spat her next words with fury.

"Shut up you old fool! You know nothing about my beautiful town! If she stays anywhere, it's in Konohana!"

Rutger turned a dark red, spluttering.

"Not if I have to say anything about it! She'll stay in Bluebell! My town is so much better, and you know it! Farming means livestock!"

Cedar looked back and forth as the argument continued, growing more and more confused. What? Farming? What was this all about? A good ten more minutes went by, and finally Cedar could take it no longer. She yelled as loudly as she could, working her way between the feuding two.

"Hey! Look! I have no idea what it is you guys are fighting over, but Stop! You're acting like children! And besides….isn't where I live _my _choice? "

She turned to Rutger, still fuming.

"And what is all this crap about farming?"

Both of the looked taken aback, simply staring at her for a moment. After a little while they regained composure, and explained themselves. Rutger smiled, and stated one very fundamental element of this area; it was tiny, and in the middle of nowhere. There was little to no technology, and almost no physical way for goods to be shipped into the area. Thus, everything had to be raised here. Farming was simply the only option.

"The feud, however…"

Ina stated calmly, her hands folded,

"Is about much more than that. You see, Konohana and Bluebell used to be close…Until the mayor of Bluebell, many years ago, insulted Konohana's style of cooking. Ever since, we have been battling it out. Because the thick headed people of Bluebell are too stupid to realize we are obviously superior."

Rutger was about to protest, when stopped by Cedar's tiny hand. She clamped it over both of their mouths, silencing them long enough for her to speak.

"so wait….this whole thing…is over _cooking _styles? Wha…"

She trailed off, holding her head in her hands. After a moment, she sighed, and looked at each mayor.

"You know what, I don't even care anymore. I just had a seriously traumatic experience, and I want a place to sleep. But seeing as neither of you are mature enough to help out, why don't you show me each town, and I can choose for myself? It should take less time than you too squabbling…"

Both mayors nodded, looking hopeful. Rutger pushed his hat more firmly to his head, holding his cane close to his heart, while Ina nodded with confidence and straightened her necklace. Cedar sighed, waiting. After a moment, when neither had moved, she strode on without them, yelling over her shoulder.

"Well, come on! Are you going to show me or not?"

They both started after her, chatting loudly on about how each one's town was better than the others. Cedar tuned them out, absorbing the beautiful scenery around her. The mountain she was on was absolutely bursting with life. Animals chattered as they went about their lives, digging dens and foraging. Wild hogs went through the brush, snorting, while rabbits and mice scurried about in the grass. The distant rumble of a bear was complimented by the soft sweeping of a river. Never before had Cedar seen and felt so much life all at once, living uninhibited and unfettered; she loved it. Each second was beautiful, each heartbeat memorable. She absorbed as much splendor as she could, smiling to herself and humming softly.

After a very pleasant walk, Ina broke through her reverie with the cheery announcement that they were now arriving in Konohana. Cedar braced herself for a long rant about the splendors of the town, but instead was left to her thoughts as Ina gave her a silent tour.

The houses were all beautiful, crafted out of the woods found locally, with tile and thatch roofs. Brightly colored paper lanterns hung from the eaves, and carefully painted signs told what each shop was, and who lived at each house. Crops grew lush in little personal fields-each house and shop had one- and there were two large farms, and orchard and a really massive garden. The orchard sported massive fruit trees, promising a bountiful harvest in the coming seasons. The garden harbored almost every type of vegetable imaginable, and was tended by a wise looking elder and a lovely young girl. The town had a distinctly Asian feel to it, and was very peaceful and clean cut. The air was cool and sweet, and cherry blossoms fell from the heavily blooming trees. The people they met seemed curious, but kept a respectful distance, murmuring quiet hellos and bowing to their Mayor. Cedar's overall opinion; breathtaking.

Though her mind was already made up, Cedar still obliged Rutger in a tour of his own town. Again she zoned out on the journey there, focusing more on the wildlife and the beauty of the mountainside. This time however she knew they were approaching the town before Rutger said it, due to a rutted hard packed dirt road slowly growing up into the grass.

Once they actually reached Bluebell, Rutger behaved much like Ina, allowing Cedar to think her own thoughts about the town. it was pleasant enough, with brick cobbled streets lined with flowers. The houses were of an English design, with neatly lettered signs announcing the purpose of the building. There was a large café, a general store, a blacksmith/ builder's home, a horse stable…there were only a few differences between the buildings of Bluebell compared to Konohana. In Bluebell there was a livestock shop, (which sold cows and chickens) and a Church. Both of these were absent from Konohana. The town was breezy and calm, but the air carried more weight here, was a little warmer. The people were welcoming and loud, heartily greeting their Mayor and each other as they passed in the street. It was a bright and happy place, full of smiling people and flowers. Speaking of which…the flowers were so very lovely. They were everywhere, and grew in vivid abundance. She wanted to know who grew them…they were so lovely, so very appealing, it was almost enough to make her want to stay…

Now was the time to make a hard choice. Konohana, or Bluebell? There was beauty in Konohana. It truly was a phenomenal village. But Bluebell was pretty too, covered in flowers and carrying a kind of class absent from the 21st century. And after seeing the flowers in Bluebell, she was even more torn. Which one? Which town to pick, to live her new life in? She wandered around Bluebell, left to her own devices for a moment as the mayor conversed with a redheaded woman about something or another.

Cedar wandered aimlessly through the main square, touching the silver statue of cows and chickens that dominated it. After seeing both, it was clear the Bluebell was predominantly a livestock town, and Konohana was focused entirely on crops of all kinds. This still didn't help her choose where to live, however…

As she wondered, a slight breeze blew through the square, causing the smell of flowers to fill the air. The next one was stronger, pulling at the umbrellas on the café tables, and causing a small stand next to the café to tip over. Flowers and seed packets tumbled to the cobbles, and vases shattered. Cedar ran over, trying to save the delicate roses from the steady wind. Instead, as she scrabbled for the flowers, she managed to slice open her fingers on the glass. She cried out and snatched her bleeding finger away, feeling stupid. She muttered to herself, inspecting the wound. It was already bleeding quickly, droplets landing on the bricks below with a soft 'plip' sound. There were three or four cuts, and one had a tiny piece of glass in it. she muttered to herself again, annoyed at her carelessness.

"ouch…"

She wrinkled her nose as she tried to pluck the microscopic bit of glass out of the cut, flinching at the sting. On her third attempt a cool hand gently grabbed her wrist, and a quiet voice spoke, close to her neck.

"Here, let me."

Cedar looked up, and felt her heart stop. She had made her choice. No doubt, she was living in Bluebell.


End file.
